


Love Language

by Hurricos



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Dutch isn’t totally crazy at this point, F/M, Female Reader, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn with minimal Plot, Set in Chapter 4, Smut, Snuggling, Unsafe Sex, idk there just ISNT ENOUGH DUTCH STUFF ON HERE, if you’re not cool with that then I suggest you skidaddle, little hint of daddy Dutch without the phrase daddy being in this thing at all, nostalgic conversations, reader is like 20 something years old?, slightly soft hours but mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricos/pseuds/Hurricos
Summary: An early morning in Shady Belle, some time alone to recount the events of the past few years leads to a very heated yet tender encounter with the man you love most.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why I felt like I HAD to write this. I’m low-key sad about the lack of Dutch fics on here so I thought I’d make a mediocre contribution!

Brilliant morning sunlight poured through the torn fabric of the stained old curtains - the rather ugly frame the window spilling so dreamily with delicious white light.

It was early morning, and even your body knew so. You fought to keep the sleep clouding your eyes, but the underlying acknowledgement of thoughts crawling into your head soon pushed away any further attempts of sleep once again subduing you.

The bed around you was warm, doused in opulent light. Light you found, or hoped, might be a sign of better things to come. Nothing had been easy for anyone in the gang as of late - you’d lost a lot of folk since Blackwater, cherished friends reduced to corpses buried six feet under. 

It wasn’t exactly unfamiliar to you, waking up in a different place every few months. It was a life you had regrettably become accustomed to, one that your lover had promised to you would be a thing of the past soon.

Thoughts of him emerged, wading through the waters of your mind. 

Turning over, you smiled softly at his sleeping figure. Dutch always looked so peaceful when he was dreaming, away from the turbulence of his waking world - the responsibilities of looking after everyone lessened for a few sweet hours a night. 

Casting back, you thought about where you were, this time two years prior. A broken girl, singing in a bar in Tumbleweed for a few cents to carry her into the next day. You were nobody, your family turned against you by the lies of a wicked step mother. It had seemed at that point, your life was doomed before it had even really began.

Until Dutch found you. 

He was the saviour that fate had sought out to find you. Not exactly the angel in white - with his mostly black clothing, splashes of red and white here and there and the unmistakable glint of those golden rings he wore in the low light of the saloon. 

He had picked you out from your turmoils - brought you into his own family and you were immediately made to feel more important, more valued than you had ever been in your whole twenty something years of being in that bitter family home. 

Back in the present reality of the well lit front bedroom at Shady Belle - the luxurious plantation house in all it’s decaying grandeur; you couldn’t help but reach out and brush a single curled stand of raven hair back from his face, the gentlest ghosting of your fingertips against his skin enough to rouse a man who’d been so used to sleeping with one eye open for many years.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” You whispered, but the smile you were attempting to hide gave away that secretly you were delight he had stirred. 

It was clear as you thought on, watching the man beside you adjust to the calm silence of the house - that you were in a very nostalgic and reflective mood this morning. It seemed, amongst all this trouble and turmoil - a perfect time to appreciate all the good things you had.

“And what are you doing awake so early?” Dutch chided you sarcastically, a devilish half smile on his face that so warmed you. With the very fibres of the gang clinging on by their last rotting remnants, getting time to feel so normal and untroubled was a rarity. You couldn’t even remember the last time you’d actually got to properly talk to Dutch.

“Just thinking...” you sighed, stretching and rolling purposefully into his side of the bed - motions smooth and unhesitant as your arms laced around his chest, drawing yourself in - craving the closeness and the warmth.

“Thinkin’?” Dutch scoffed, a playful hint to his voice. You positively melted when his arm went around your shoulder, large hand resting just on your night dress covered hip. “Better not be thinkin’ too hard, dear. That’s my job.”

A snigger escaped your throat at his comment, his chuckles at your amusement rumbling low in his chest - lips pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

“I was just thinking about everything .... you know?” You sighed, resting your head at the top of his chest, looking out of the rather filthy and broken Windows at the tree tops whirring softly on the morning breeze, green and yellow leaves rattling as they shook.

“So much has changed, not everything has worked out.” You continued, fingers picking passively at a plucked bit of material on his white night shirt. 

“Ain’t been easy for any of us.” Dutch reassured you, squeezing your shoulders momentarily, leaning his cheek against the top of your head - a tender and very small little gesture that never ceased to fill your heart with amorous feelings. 

“But we will get through this.” His voice turned to that of seriousness - a clarity and determination captured his husked low tones and once again, you were quick to nod. One thing you knew was troubling Dutch was the lack of support he was getting due to the constant failures and knock backs. You were the positivity around camp, to lift morale and try and reason with everyone so that the correct decisions were made. A fair few times you’d had to keep Dutch’s head firmly on his shoulders - for amidst his scrambles for cash and escape routes, he would often dare to make risky choices on a whispered word from Micah...Something you were always quick to defuse.

The silence that encapsulated the room was a thoughtful one, but never the less comfortable between two lovers. 

Keen to savour the sweetness and the tenderness, you shifted slightly - worn and battered old bed frame creaking horrendously as you turned to slip into Dutch’s lap - humbled and blessed in the very moment his hands returned to their claimed position on your waist.

“Do you remember when we first told each other how we felt?” Your smile was so radiant in that moment, gaze trained onto his own - hickory eyes glinting with nostalgic happiness.

“Course I do.” He responded without hesitation, “was like a weight bein’ lifted. I’d loved you the moment I set eyes on you.”

He could be so romantic when he wanted to; artful with his words and gracious with his touch - you knew it was his love language. He would spoil you with affections, compliments unmatched and surprise embraces when you were always least expecting it. 

Hands braced on his pectoral muscles, you leaned down from your current seated position and stole a kiss - the intent for it to be chaste was immediately altered, with your vulgar love capturing your chin between his fingers and dressing your lips with kisses that were injected with lust and heated possession. 

“What could a creature as splendid as you want with an old man like me?” He whispered with a teasing smile the moment your lips parted, and through half lidded eyes you read every single ounce of adoration pouring from his gaze. 

“Oh Dutch,” you crooned playfully, “if only you knew the half of it.” 

Camp outside was beginning to come to life - tired morning greetings emitted from exhausted outlaws, and the house outside the seclusion of your bedroom door began to freak and groan with the movement of bodies. 

A part of you was waiting to be disappointed, Dutch was a busy man and every time you heard life coming to the house and it’s grounds - you knew he would often flee and you were left to your daily routines as usual.

Except the disappointment never arrived - the collision of kissed ensued, heated skin where the contact never quite felt enough with the thing layers of clothing that wrapped you both respectively. 

His expert hands that knew your body like no other, made short work of drawing your parchment thin white night dress over your head - skin prickling to the chill in the room, all but replaced in a matter of seconds when his dexterous hands ventured the plain of skin, following a fluid course from your hips, over your stomach and up to your breast, tweaking your hardened nipples and listening smugly to the moans that you didn’t even bother to suppress. Quite rightly, your body craved his touch and you weren’t about to dull the shine of the powers he had over you.

You whimpered his name, needy and ready - hands more than willing to assist in guiding his bottoms down, the hard line of his cock already firm and straining against your backside.

“Such a bad girl....” he chastised, hissing as you grabbed your hips, delving into his own pleasure whilst he slid his shaft through the slick of your entrance, never quite pushing through to where you begged him to be.

“Dutch please...” you whined, chewing your lip as the desperation did little to resolve from your expression - not whilst he wasn’t filling you up like you so needed.

“Please what, darlin’?” His voice dripped with salacious naughtiness, he often got like this - enraptured in this most intimate levels of your sexual encounters. He liked you to beg for him, describe what you wanted and be his good girl.

In no mood to play games or fight for your own pride, you moaned out and attempted to wriggle your hips, hoping it might encourage him.

“Please Dutch... I want you inside of me.” The words weren’t even really processed as they left your mouth, your head so fogged with such a carnal and primitive desire to feel nothing but ultimate, sublime pleasure. Your hands had been trying to somewhat cover for the loss of intimacy with Dutch recently - and they weren’t a patch on the delicious fill of his cock.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely...” he purred, even the sight of his eyes was enough to make you clench up; darkened and pupils blown wide, like onyx abysses in which all sorts of improper things unfolded. 

His hips rutted up, singular at first as if to embed himself as deeply within your body as possible, drawing a long and needy moan from your lungs which just spelled how deeply you had been craving this.

Snapping your hips, you fought for some control over your own pleasure. You half expected Dutch to fight you on that, often liking to take the place of the dominant one, yet today he seemed happy to let you go about whatever made you happy.

He certainly didn’t seem to disapprove, cussing under his breath as you rocked your hips back and forth over his length, your face the pure picture of ecstasy - and the tense furrow of his brow, clenching of jaw and unmoving gaze told you he was really determined to mentally preserve this image forever.

“Fuck...” he moaned, the depth and texture of the sound elicited a twinge of pleasure in your abdomen amongst the further building pressure. “It’s been far too long, sweetheart.”

He wasn’t wrong there - in fact you had been so long without him that even you were amazed by how quickly you had built towards your orgasm, your lower body a pleasant glow, the sensation seemed to gather much more concentrated as the seconds passed.

“Please... I- I’m...” you didn’t have to say much more than that, surprised and delighted when you sensed his hand between your bodies, rolling your clit languidly and watching as your body raced towards the edge.

“Let go for me, darlin’.” He groaned, unaware of just how much his voice alone contributed to the snapping of the coil in your abdomen - body shaking and a strained cry of delicious gratification chorusing from you.

Riding out those last heavenly throngs of ecstasy, your hips did little to cease their motions - and coupled with the fluttering of your walls - you soon were made aware Dutch had finished, hands griping at the flesh of your hips and mumbles of sweet nothings escaping him, before the pair of you eventually melted into the calm afterglow.

Quite spent and very satisfied, you carefully dropped back down onto the softness of the bed - amongst the careless discarded items of clothing and snuggled back against Dutch. As your eyes once again fled back to the morning sunlight streaming through the windows - you knew you could quite happily remain in this moment for eternity.


End file.
